wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Grounded Videos
''' Grounded Videos '''are popular videos that were first published sometime in 2011 by former YouTube user and troll, MrLegoFan404. These videos were then popularized by currently active GoAnimate user adamkleinschmidt2003 in 2012. By the end of said year, users who created these types of videos then made the regretful decision to target their grounded videos towards trolls or those who uploaded videos the grounded video makers despise. By 2013, millions of grounded videos surfaced the internet and all received acclaim from users within the grounded video community and much more criticism from those outside of it. Those who criticised grounded videos pointed out that the videos themselves contain content involving child abuse, harassment, and just poor animation. Grounded video makers however, thought otherwise; believing that grounded videos were hilarious or entertaining. Grounded Videos inspired other similar types of videos, such as Behavior Card Day Videos. Basis for most grounded videos The premise (for all grounded videos) is a child intentionally screwing up in something, returning to their residence (typically a house; some grounded videos have kids living in other places), and getting grounded by their parents for a ridiculous amount of years (for instance, some children in these videos get grounded for 892347928347023984092309401003493856493725361........................................ years). All basic grounded videos are composed of the following: Anatomy of grounded videos All grounded videos are constructed like this: The Screw-Up Scene * *Male characters hitting on girls *Female characters dancing in their swimsuits *Characters divorcing each other *Characters destroying Manhattan *Characters farting *Characters making fun of somebody else The Grounded Scene As mentioned earlier, the parents of these troublemakers in grounded videos usually punish their kids for nonsensical reasons. The parents even have the authoritative power to force kids into watching Barney & Friends, Dora the Explorer, and other shows the troublemaker dislikes. Worst of all, the parents in those video would ground kids for tranquility, infinity, double forever, forever, for life, humanity, triple tranquility, or a large numerical amount of years (such as, 9828939813713479359963061513649103934763183173923982718424738962981149312414238949520 years). Those who hate grounded videos claim this to be not only detestable, but also cold-hearted and weak. The fans really could care less. The Fans As mentioned in the first paragraph of this page, there is infact, a grounded community home to all of the world's grounded video fans, grounded video creators, and grounded videos. Plenty of them respect opinions from users outside the community, collaborate with non-grounded video makers, and assist others. A large portion of them, however, are viewed as "bigotic users between the ages of 8-13; some of which are adults who behave immaturely". These types of users could sometimes disrespect opinions from grounded video haters (posting grounded threats to their haters' channels). They might also upload grounded threat videos recorded with their webcam (exposing themselves to the public; cyber-grounding somebody else). Some of these users force others into liking GoAnimate, hating Flash, and most evidently, unsubbing them. It is a relief that half of these grounded video makers actually respect the opinions of others and actually upload different videos once in a while (some of which actually departed from grounded vids all together including AMSalley94). Gallery 17014721L.jpg|A screenshot from an "Eric gets grounded" video images.jpg|A screenshot from a grounded video out of a user hqdefault (1).jpg|A screenshot from a typical grounded video taking place in school maxresdefault.jpg|Screenshot from a "Dylan gets grounded" video hqdefault.jpg|Another random screenshot from a grounded video mqdefault.jpg|A screenshot from a "Warren Cook gets grounded" video. Warren grounded videos are considered to be the most notorious breeds of grounded videos Category:Terms Category:Popular Trends Category:Trends Category:Videos Category:WikiAnimate Wiki